2014 NFLHC Season
The 2014 NFL season is the 1st season in the history of the National Football League (NFLHC). The regular season got underway on Thursday, April 24, 2014, with the Detroit Lions hosting the Green Bay Packers in the annual NFLHC Kickoff Game. The regular season is scheduled to wrap up on Sunday night, July 13, 2014. The 2014 NFL Playoffs are scheduled to begin Tuesday, July 15, 2014 with the Divisional Round. Preseason The 2014 Season did not see a preseason as the league was in the process of creation. Notable events during the first preseason included the 2014 NFLHC Draft and the first ever Free-Agency signing period. Future preseasons will include games and training camps. Regular season The 2014 season will feature 88 games played out over a twelve week schedule. Each of the league's 16 teams will play a 11-game schedule which includes one Bye week for each team. ;Scheduling formula Under the NFLHC Scheduling Formula, each team plays each of the other three teams in their own division twice. In addition, a team plays against all four teams in one other division from the opposite conference. The remaining game on a team's schedule is against the team who finished in the same divisional rank in the other division in the team's conference. The team that fulfills this rank in the first season was selected at random. The pre-set division pairings for 2014 are as follows: Inter-conference * AFC East vs. NFC North * AFC West vs. NFC South The 2014 regular season schedule was released on March 21, 2014. ;Regular season highlights The 2014 NFLHC Regular Season began on Thursday, April 24, with the NFLHC Kickoff Game in which the Green Bay Packers hosted the Detroit Lions. The game saw the first ever NFLHC touchdown scored by Gary Faneca of the Detroit Lions on a 20 yard TD reception from Richard Ramos. Detroit would go on to win the opener with a 1 yard touchdown run by Jonathan Laskey with a final score of 28-27. Final standings ;NFLHC Tiebreakers Two Teams *Head-to-head (best won-lost-tied percentage in games between the clubs). *Best won-lost-tied percentage in games played within the division. *Best won-lost-tied percentage in common games. *Best won-lost-tied percentage in games played within the conference. *Strength of victory. *Strength of schedule. *Best combined ranking among conference teams in points scored and points allowed. *Best combined ranking among all teams in points scored and points allowed. *Best net points in common games. *Best net points in all games. *Best net touchdowns in all games. *Coin toss Three Teams (or more) *Head-to-head (best won-lost-tied percentage in games among the clubs). *Best won-lost-tied percentage in games played within the division. *Best won-lost-tied percentage in common games. *Best won-lost-tied percentage in games played within the conference. *Strength of victory. *Strength of schedule. *Best combined ranking among conference teams in points scored and points allowed. *Best combined ranking among all teams in points scored and points allowed. *Best net points in common games. *Best net points in all games. *Best net touchdowns in all games. *Coin toss Postseason ;Playoffs bracket Player movement Notable Player Movement * Kurt Hill, WR, from Carolina Panthers to Dallas Cowboys (via Trade) Free agency No major free agency news has occured other than Undrafted Free Agent (UDFA) signings. Major trades The following trades are notable as they involved Pro Bowl-caliber players and/or draft picks in the first three rounds: ;Offseason * March 22 - The New Orleans Saints acquired the Dallas Cowboys 2014 1st round pick for their 2014 2nd and 3rd round picks. * March 22 - The Jacksonville Jaguars acquired the New Orleans Saints 2014 1st round pick for their 2014 2nd, 5th, and 7th round picks. * March 22 - The New Orleans Saints acquired the Oakland Raiders 2014 1st round pick and 12th round pick for their 2014 1st round pick, 4th round pick, and 7th round pick. * March 22 - The St. Louis Rams acquired the Detroit Lions 2014 1st, 6th, and a 2015 7th round pick for their 2014 3rd, 4th round picks, and a 2014 3rd round pick. * March 24 - The Oakland Raiders acquired the New England Patriots 2014 2nd round pick for their 2014 4th, 6th, and 15th round picks. * March 25 - The Jacksonville Jaguars acquired the Cincinnati Bengals 2014 1st round pick for their 2014 4th, 6th, and the 2015 3rd, and 5th round picks. * March 27 - The New England Patriots acquired the St. Louis Rams 2014 1st round pick for their 2014 1st round pick and 9th round picks. * March 28 - The Detroit Lions acquired the Cleveland Browns 2014 2nd, 3rd, and 12th for their 2014 2nd, 3rd, and 12th round picks. * March 28 - The Jacksonville Jaguars acquired the Atlanta Falcons 2014 1st round pick for their 2014 1st, 13th, and 16th round picks. * March 28 - The Cincinnati Bengals acquired the Green Bay Packers 2014 2nd and 3rd round picks for their 2014 8th, 9th, 10th, 11th, 12th, 13th, and 14th round picks. * March 28 - The Miami Dolphins acquired the New England Patriots 2014 3rd round pick for their 2014 8th, 10th, and 15th round picks. * March 28 - The Green Bay Packers acquired the Miami Dolphins 2014 3rd round pick for their 2014 4th round and 8th round picks. * March 28 - The Oakland Raiders acquired the New York Jets 2014 3rd round pick for their 2014 7th round, 7th round, and 2015 5th round picks. ;In-season * May 21 - The Dallas Cowboys acquired Kurt Hill and the Carolina Panthers 2016 7th round pick for Tony Birk and their 2015 3rd round pick. Draft The 2014 NFLHC Draft was held March 28-30, 2014. Prior to the draft the NFLHC Scouting Combine, where draft-eligible players were evaluated by team personnel, was held on March 23. In the draft the Carolina Panthers made Florida State Quarterback Christian Skaggs the 1st Overall pick. Records and milestones Many initial records will be set in the first ever NFLHC season. Regular season records ;Week 1 *On April 24th, Jason Johnson, of the Green Bay Packers, scored the first passing touchdown in NFLHC history with a 14 yard TD pass to Wayne Wegert. *On April 24th, Dub Spanno, of the Detroit Lions, scored the first rushing touchdown in NFLHC history with a 1 yard TD run. *On April 24th, Willie Hicks, of the Green Bay Packers, scored the first ever field goal in NFLHC history with a 39 yard FG. *On April 24th, Sedrick Madison, of the Detroit Lions, caught the first ever interception in NFLHC history by intercepting Jason Johnson of the Green Bay Packers. *On April 27th, Robert Strange, of the Indianapolis Colts, because the first ever NFLHC player to recover a fumble. *On April 27th, R-Kal McNeil, of the Carolina Panthers, became the first ever NFLHC player to return a blocked FG for a touchdown. ;Week 3 *On May 11th, Kwazi Robb, of the New York Jets, became the first ever NFLHC player to record a safety. ;Week 11 *On June 22nd, Chester Henson, of the Minnesota Vikings, became the first ever NFLHC player to surpass 1000 yards rushing in a season. ;Week 12 *On June 29th, Christian Skaggs, of the Carolina Panthers, became the first ever NFLHC player to surpass 3000 yards passing in a season. *On June 29th, Dan Nomellini, of the Carolina Panthers, became the first ever NFLHC player to surpass 1000 yards receiving in a season. Playoff records ;Wildcard weekend *TBA ;Division weekend *TBA ;Championship weekend *TBA ;Super Bowl *TBA Head coach/front office changes Head coach ;Offseason ;In-season General Managers ;Offseason ;In-season Owners ;Offseason ;In-season Awards and statistics Individual season awards All-Pro team | style="padding-left:40px;" | |} Players of the Week The following were named the top performers during the 2013 season: Team statistical leaders ;Offense *Most points scored: St. Louis Rams, 290, 26.4 *Fewest points scored: Cincinnati Bengals, 138, 12.5 *Most total offense: Carolina Panthers, 3906, 355.1 *Least total offense: Cincinnati Bengals, 2201, 200.1 *Most total passing: Carolina Panthers, 3451, 313.73 *Least total passing: Cincinnati Bengals, 695, 63.2 *Most rushing: Oakland Raiders, 1609, 146.3 *Least rushing: Carolina Panthers, 455, 41.7 ;Defense *Fewest points allowed: Cleveland Browns, 159, 14.5 *Most points allowed: Indianapolis Colts, 328, 29.8 *Fewest total yards allowed (defense): Cleveland Browns, 2392, 217.5 *Most total yards allowed (defense): Indianapolis Colts, 3387, 307.9 *Fewest passing yards allowed: Cleveland Browns, 1317, 119.7 *Most passing yards allowed (defense): Dallas Cowboys, 2261, 205.6 *Fewest rushing yards allowed (defense): New York Jets, 779, 70.8 *Most rushing yards allowed (defense): Indianapolis Colts, 1472, 133.8